Fathering The Future Priestess
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Naruto is bound to the promise he made to Shion and has no choice but to consummate the deal. However, Shion needs witnesses and has the Konoha girls to do that. Must be mature to read it!


_Crow: Hello, readers of the world! This is Crow and Sakura here introducing you another new fanfic challenge Zweig has given me again._

_Sakura: That's so cool! Any ideas on who is next on this challenge of their own? Is it me?_

_Crow: Sadly, no._

_Sakura: Hinata?_

_Crow: No._

_Sakura: Kiba? Tsunade? Naruko?!_

_Crow: No, no, and close._

_Sakura: Oh! Is it Naruto?_

_Crow: Yep! But this challenge is going to get really dirty and sexy!_

_Sakura: Oooo! Juicy! Start the fanfic already!_

_Crow: All right!_

**Title:** Fathering The New Priestess  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting:** Demon Country  
**Main Characters:** Naruto, Shion  
**Spectators:** Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shizune. Tenten  
**Warning:** Explicit sex scene, sexual content  
**Author's Note:** I know, I don't own Naruto and/or songs by the best artists of the world.

It has been over a year since peace was made across the major countries as Naruto has now arrived at the Demon Country to meet his old friend: Shion. After saving her from many enemies that plans to use her powers, and changing his fate of death, Shion was very happy to have Naruto be the Hero of The World.

But at that time, Shion tells Naruto about having him help her that she needs the next priestess to lead on the Demon Country. Clueless as he have ever been, Naruto accepts the offer and it lead him to the biggest experience of his life: Making Shion a baby.

Tsunade suggested that Naruto takes a vacation after all the things he's done for the Five Nations. Actually, it was an invitation from the priestess herself to have Naruto and friends to join him and relax themselves. But the strangest thing is that Naruto has to invite the the kunoichi women with him.

The chariot made a complete stop as Naruto and the girls were right at Shion's doorsteps of her newly made palace. Naruto took a good look at the place and smiled widely.

"Ahh, it's good to be back! I'm surprised that things have changed since I've been here last time." Naruto said as he helps the girls out of the chariot.

"Well Naruto, you have helped her a lot. I'm happy that we get to take a nice vacation once in a while. But I wonder why Shion wants only Naruto and the girls." Sakura pondered.

"Who cares?! I have a spa that is calling my name!" Ino shouted happily as she head for the strairs.

"Ino, wait up!" Tenten said as she catches up to her friend. After Shizune came out, Hinata starts to do the same until she sees a hand extend to her. She looks up to see Naruto grinning at her.

"Need a hand, Hinata?" He asked kindly.

Hinata giggles softly and replied, "Thank you, Naruto. Thanks again for inviting us on this trip."

"Hey, you should really thank Granny Tsunade for this. Although I am curious to why I should be here." Naruto pondered.

"I have no idea, but at least we can hang out together." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"Same here, Hinata." Naruto complied as the two walk toward the doors. Naruto was the first to knock and waited for a response. As the door opens, it was revealed a person that Naruto was very happy to see: Shion.

"Hello, Shion! Nice to-GAHH!" Naruto was interrupted as Shion ran up to him and giving him a welcoming hug. The girls were surprised and thought the priestess was noble and wise. But what they see is a carefree and ecstatic Shion.

"Hey, Naruto! Glad you've finally made it! I hope the trip wasn't a total bore!" Shion said in a sweet tone.

Naruto grinned and said, "Nah, it was cool! I'm happy to see you too, Shion. You've grown quite a bit."

"Thank you." Shion said with a smile as she looks at the others. "I see these are your friends?"

"Yep! This is Hinata, Shizune, Ino, Tenten, and I believe you've met Sakura." Naruto said.

"Of course!" Shion complied as she came up to Sakura to give her a handshake. "It's so great to see you again!"

"Likewise! How have things suit you since the last time we've met?" Sakura asked.

"Same old, same old. Just the usual stuff." Shion said as she looks at her company. "Anyway, welcome to the palace and I hope you will enjoy your stay. As you stay here, I make sure that my servants will accompany you all to your heart's content. This palace have everything: A dining hall, spacious guest rooms, spa room and hot springs-" Shion was then interrupted when a gust of wind blew right past her.

The group looks around and notices that Ino has left them to reach her destination. "Ino, get back here!" Sakura shouted as her blonde friend was gone. Sakura sighed. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, Sakura! Right now, the chefs are preparing a feast at the moment and it will be done at sunset. Enjoy yourselves and have fun!" Shion declared as she lead them inside the palace.

"Awesome! I hope this place has a pool!" Naruto said as Hinata smiles happily for her friend.

**-Poolside-**

Naruto starts swimming around the pool as Hinata and Shion were relaxing in their lounge chairs while watching the blonde moving around the water. Sakura and Ino were relaxing at the spa and Tenten took a good view at the country above.

"Ahh, this is the life!" Hinata sighs happily.

"I see you are enjoying this vacation very well." Shion said as she took off her shades.

Hinata smiled. "I am, Shion. This is the first time that I've finally gotten a day off away from my old clan."

"Did you ever hate it?" Shion asked.

"Mostly all the time, yes. But I stay there so I can be there for my little sister." Hinata stated.

"I see. At least you always be there for family." Shion said as she looks at Naruto. "Say, Hinata? Does Naruto have a family of his own?"

Hinata sighs as she shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Shion turns toward the Hyuuga girl and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Doesn't he have a family?"

Hinata replied, "No."

"Well...does he have a brother?" Hinata shook her head from Shion's guess. "Sister?" Hinata shook again. "Mother? Father? Cousin?"

"No one. Naruto lived a life alone by himself without a family. After he was born, we've heard the news that his parents died after saving the entire village and Naruto." Hinata said sadly.

"Oh. I'm...so sorry to hear that." Shion looks down in sympathy. "How did he take it?"

"Actually, Naruto was given the chance to meet his family again." Hinata smiled as she looks at Shion.

"How so?" Shion asked.

"Using the Edo Tensai technique for a short time, Naruto was given the chance to see his parents again. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki and his father was the legendary Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. After the war, Naruto was able to spend some time with them and tell them about his amazing adventures. And before the went away, they said their goodbyes and told Naruto that they love him." Hinata explained.

"Aww! I'm so happy to hear that." Shion said in delight. "But do you think that Naruto would ever be Hokage someday?"

"Tsunade plans on doing that for him. After finishing up here on our vacation, Naruto will be promoted as the next Hokage! But don't tell him, ok?" Hinata said hopefully.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Shion said. "By the way, Hinata, did you and the others tell him about...you know." Shion whispered.

Hinata shook her head and blushed red. "N-No. And I-I don't think he get the fact that he gets the point to why we are here."

"Okay. I hope you and the others are ready to see how things go." Shion said as Hinata nods her head while still holding on to her massive blush.

"Hey, ladies!" Coming out from the pool was Naruto as the girls were awestruck in his glory. His body was ripped with with steel chest and massive 6-pack abs. His wet, tanned body was glistening from the sun's rays.

The only thing that the girls could respond to was on thing: 'Damn!'

"Say, what were you talking about?" Naruto asked as he walks over to them.

Shion and Hinata shook off the trance as they look at the blonde hero. Shion was the first to speak to break the silence. "Oh, nothing! We were just talking about some girl stuff. Isn't that right, Hinata?"

"Um...y-yeah. G-Girl stuff. Right, Shion." Hinata stammered to get off the real topic.

Naruto grinned as he replied, "I get it! Well, I'm feeling a bit hungry! You think dinner will be done right now, Shion?"

"Yeah. Dinner. It won't be done in about a few minutes, but how about you try this apple here to start it off. Think of it as a nice snack to start the day." Shion offered from her fruit bowl.

"Sure, okay!" Naruto complied happily as he took the apple and have the first bite. "I'm heading inside. See you girls later!"

"Bye, Naruto!" Shion and Hinata said in unison as they see the blonde hero heading towards the hallway.

"Gee, I hope Naruto would know what he is about to do later on." Hinata said with concern.

"Relax, Hinata! Shizune decided to speed things up to prepare Naruto for his promise he kept for me." Shion stated.

"Like how," complied Hinata.

"Shizune had slipped some sleeping powder inside the fruits that was inside this bowl here. Just taking one bite could knock out even the strongest ninja out there!" Shion explains.

Hinata was dumbfounded and asked, "How long does the effects kick in?"

"I would have to say right...about...now!" As it happened, they heard a loud thud as it was a sign that Naruto was out cold with swirls in his eyes. "Well, it's time to get started! Hinata, get everyone in my room!"

"Yes, Shion!" Hinata complied as she got up to find her friends and Shion had her servants pick up Naruto to lead her to her master bedroom.

**-Shion's Bedroom-**

Feeling able to have movement inside, Naruto was stirring his eyes after waking up from his nap. "Ughhh! What happened last night? I must've been eating too much ramen again."

"Not exactly, Naruto."

Naruto's eye shot open as he looks up to see where he might be at. The blonde hero turns around to see that he was in what appears to be a master bedroom. And trying to detect the voice he heard, Naruto spots the girls as they were sitting down on chairs.

"Um, girls? W-What going on?" Naruto said as he soon panicked to know that he was lying on the bed. "And why am I in Shion's bedroom?!"

The girls giggle as this made Naruto confused. Before he would say anything, Sakura spoke for him to give him an answer. "Relax, you knucklehead! We were making sure that you are at your best to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Naruto, do you remember the promise that you've made to Shion a year ago?" Sakura said in hope of her friend to remember it.

Naruto thought about and suddenly gasp. "Of course! It was something that was precious to her."

"Did you ever think to realize what her offer was?" Shizune asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Can't say I didn't follow to what she means."

"Boy, you are so clueless!" Ino exclaimed. "Naruto, you have just promised her to get her pregnant and give Shion a baby girl."

At that moment, Naruto's eyes were shot open with shock that he almost panic. "Say what?!"

"It's true, Naruto." Shizune said. "During the day you made that promise, you have agreed to give Shion a baby girl as the next future priestess once it happens. And by order of the Hokage, you must consummate the deal."

"But why are you here?!" Naruto shouted.

This made the girls blush red after hearing what he said. It was only a second until Tenten answers that for them. "You see...Lady Tsunade told us that this agreement needs to have proof that this event happened."

Naruto was dumbfounded as he get what it meant. "You mean..." The girls meekly nod. "And I have to..." They nodded again. "Oh, my God!"

"Hey, we didn't like it ourselves. But this is a mission for all of us. We are witnesses of the whole thing from the start and you are the one who has to have sex with her." Sakura stated sternly.

Naruto was unable to say anything at first, but Hinata decides to speak for him. "It's okay, Naruto! By the time you are done here, you might have a chance to start a family of your own. You might even consider rebuilding the Uzumaki clan."

Hearing this made Naruto wonder what it's like to have a family of his own, Sure that he loves his friends dearly, but they were only just his friends. Thinking back to what his father said about how he met Kushina, Naruto always wanted to be a dad one day. He just didn't know he had to do it real early. But still, Naruto did made a promise and he never goes back on his word.

Naruto looks at the girls and said, "You know what? I'll do it! I don't mind having a child or two! As long as Shion is happy, I'm happy!"

The girls smile at how Naruto handles this and were proud that he was the right person to do this for the priestess. Just then, the doors open to reveal Shion in her bathrobe as she walks inside the room.

"Oh, Naruto! So glad that you woke up from your nap. Feeling better?" The priestess asked.

Naruto grinned. "I feel great! Still, I'm just curious about what's going on."

"They told you everything?" Shion said.

Naruto nods his head. "Yeah, Shion! But why did you pick me?"

"Naruto, I chose you because you were the only guy to risk everything to save me from those bandits and demons. I was also surprised that even when you knew that you were going to die, you've changed my prediction and made it out alive. You are the most kindhearted and bravest ninja there is across the nations and I would be honored to bear your children."

Naruto was speechless as he couldn't believe that Shion would bear his children out of love and care. Knowing how Naruto always wanted a family, he may have gotten his wish. "For real, Shion?"

Shion puts on a warm smile and said, "I wouldn't have any other man touching me but you, Naruto. I want this."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Does this body mean I'm lying?" Shion disrobe herself and revealing her naked body in front of the blonde hero. Her body was curvaceous and very slim with a creamy skin tone. Her breasts were C-cups as her butt were firm and plump.

Naruto was blushing red as he stared down at the naked priestess. Even Kurama was getting pissed that he couldn't be out there tapping that. "I, uh...um..wow!"

Shion giggles at Naruto's expression and said, "Thank you, but...I think you need to do the same as well."

"F-Fair enough." Naruto stuttered as he took off his swim trunks.

The room was silent as the Konoha girls were blushing red in amazement and Shion's maids were giggling pervertedly to witness Naruto in all of his glory. Standing tall was a massive erection that was 12 inches long and 3 inches thick than any other male.

"Whoa." Ino said in awestruck.

_'That is going to be inside Shion?! What the hell was I thinking of asking Sasuke out?' _Sakura thought in disappointment.

_'Aww! I wanted Naruto to take me first! Shion could have him when I'm done!'_ Hinata thought pervertedly with a small nosebleed.

"Man, he's bigger than Neji!" Tenten shouted. The girls glare at her as Tenten blushed red after realizing what she said. "Well, it is true!"

Shion was surprised to see how Naruto is as she came close to her future husband. "So, you ready to get it over with? After today, we'll celebrate with that dinner you wanted."

"I can't say no to a lady like you, so...I'm ready!" Naruto smiles wider as she gave her a thumbs-up.

Shion smirks as she wraps her arms around Naruto and she said, "Good. Because I'm going to make you feel everything that a womn does to pleasure her future husband." Shion gave Naruto a kiss and the girls were getting ready to wach the show.

[Richy Nix-Slipping Away]

Naruto and Shion make out with passion as Naruto starts to move his tongue inside the priestess. Shion welcomes the touch and did the same thing. Both the blondes staring straight at each other's eyes and frenck kissed while pressing their bodies together.

Tongues were battling for dominance and enjoying the ravenous taste of their mouths. The girls were surprised to see how Naruto can be getting good at this and thought the same thing into knowing it was the woerk of the late Jiraiya.

Naruto continues to kiss Shion as he moves his hands down to her side and going down to her backside. The touch sends shiver down her spine as Shion felt his delicate hands strolling down her back as she feels ecstatic from the touch. Shion gasps through the kiss as Naruto groped her firm ass and caressing them.

Naruto pulls away and sees the expression on Shion's face. The look was too cute as he decides to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Shizune and the girls were thinking it was adorable as Naruto continues to kiss her on the neck. He left a bit of a trail that made him reach towards her collarbone.

Slowly he moves his hands towards her breasts and starts fondling them happily. Shion moans loud as her lower area was soaking her sheets with her juices. He uses his thumbs to rub around her hard nipples as she was feeling her cheeks flaring.

Shion now feels Naruto's warm tongue swirling around her left breast and Naruto was suckling down hard to get a taste of her. Naruto nibbles on her and kept suckling as he could tell that Shion could come if he keeps up to what he's doing.

Knowing that he wants to taste Shion so bad, Naruto took the initiative and pull away from her. Shion wonders why he was doing that, but notices that Naruto lies down on the bed and grinning at her. Naruto motions her to come join him as Shion was curious to what he might be planning.

The girls were looking at a surprising sight as Naruto and Shion were in a 69 position and Shion got a taste of her lover's erection. She kept bobbing her head down on his cock as it was throbbing inside her mouth. Shion's tongue was wrapped around the base and licking all to the tip.

Naruto smacks her ass to hear a soft squeal from the girl as he pushes his tongue deeper in her wet pussy. Her walls moistening from her juices and his tongue swirling as he could taste her juices. Shion pulls away and strokes Naruto's cock to make him grow more and staying hard. She gave the tip a quick kiss as naruto shivers from the pleasure. She engilfs it back into her mouth and had her womanhood getting penetrated by two fingers.

Seeing this made the girls get aroused by this as they could hold their throats to how Shion could handle that inside her mouth and throat. By just looking at Naruto, they were unable to describe how much the boy has much stamina to stay this hard for some time. Sakura and Hinata were both feeling horny as Ino was trying to resist the urge to pounce him.

Naruto groans in pleasure as his cock was getting the best blowjob ever given by Shion's breasts. He gave her another smack on the ass and earning a moan from her as she was getting lapped by her lover. The erection was throbbing hard as he could come at any moment. Shion couldn't hold it as she came onto Naruto's face. Naruto happily tastes the remains of Shion's nectar.

Shion was on Cloud Nine as her body aches from ecstasy as Naruto was finishing the promise off as he was behind Shion and pummeling her pussy. Only this time, Kurama decides to take control as Naruto didn't mind it as he respects his Bijii friend. Kurama was taking over as he was going doggy-style and having her getting it rough.

Shion could care less as she was taking it very well from her possessed lover as Shion wants more. Kurama held on to her hips and kept hammering his cock inside her. Shion's moist walls clamped his cock tight as he continues to take control. Kurama starts smacking her ass roughly and hearing her whimpering in pain.

Shion felt his cock throbbing inside her and screaming harder. His stamina was extreme and thinking he could go for extra hours. Shion's breasts were swaying around and her cheeks were flaring again. Shion can feel his erection throbbing between her walls as she was going in another orgasmic bliss.

Naruto and Shion kissed passionately as Naruto reverts back to normal and still a sex-crazed animal as Shion sat on his lap. Shion's arms were wrapped around his neck and held on as she bounces on his cock. Naruto thrusts faster and fucking her pussy harder. Knowing if it comes out as a boy, Shion might be enjoying her new sex life in order to get a baby girl.

Shion lasted a long time and was excited to to have viewing eyes watching this. She crazes more and Naruto was gripping on Shion's ass and thrusting deep inside her womanhood. Shion felt like cumming and her body was about to give out. Naruto went ahead on his stamina and took her to a new level on an orgasmic bliss.

Naruto made one final thrust and came inside Shion and filling his seeds inside her womb. Shion screams as she release her nectar onto Naruto's cock and felt exhausted. Still having the energy left, Shion gave Naruto a soft kiss on the lips as she got lost into his cerulean blue eyes.

Naruto pants heavily as he looks at Shion with a soft smile. "Wow...That was...was..."

"Amazing?" Shion answered for him with a soft giggle.

Naruto grinned. "How did you know I was about to say that?

Shion shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just a lucky guess."

Naruto chuckled softly and looks at the girls. Apparently, they were blushing like mad and couldn't say anything. But at the same time, all the witnesses were feeling aroused and look at Naruto at a new light.

"So, how did you girls enjoy the show?" Naruto asked in a sly tone.

"That was...wow!" Sakura said in awestruck.

"I want to have your babies, too!" Ino shouted as the girls were shock to hear that.

However, Naruto and Shion laugh and Naruto spoke for them. "Sorry, but I'm kinda worn out. But to be honest, I think should get ready for dinner."

"Okay, Naruto. Ladies, please leave the room as we'll get ready. Me and Naruto has something fancy to wear." Shion stated.

"Understood." Shizune said as the girls got up and left the room to give the couple some privacy.

After the other gilrs were gone, Hinata was the the last one to leave. But then, she peeks at the door and said, "It seems that Sai was wrong about you, Naruto. You don't seem to be dickless at all."

Naruto was shocked in disbelief that Hinata would say that, but he smile as Hinata left the room. "Damn straight I'm not!"

Shion giggles and held on to her future husband as the next nine months will be the best thing to ever happen to her and their child.

**The End**

_Well, another challenge done! Hopefully I can make some more like this in the future. Remember to comment and leave no flames. Seriously, no flames or I will rain shuriken stars upon you all! ...Sorry about that. Later!_


End file.
